La razón del problema
by MilTernuritas
Summary: Edward y Bella llevan un tiempo juntos, ella exige algo que Edward se niega a darle, pero¿cuál es la razón?. Todos humanos.
1. Nuestro problema

Bella POV

-Cariño, detente- dijo, sacándome de su regazo.

-Edward llevamos 9 meses juntos y...

Estaba frustrada nuestra relación no pasaba de besos apasionados y uno que otro toqueteo, claro que de mi parte ya que Edward dejaba que sus manos solo toquen mi cintura y muchas veces pude sentir su necesidad a través de sus pantalones.

-Nena, te amo y te deseo, pero no ahora.

Ya me tenía con lo mismo por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuándo será el momento? me tienes ansiosa y parece no importarte- dije sintiéndome insignificante.

-No digas eso, yo también estoy ansioso- dijo besándome tiernamente los labios- pero tengo un problema.

Edward POV

¿Cómo le digo a mi nena que mientras ella va a querer hacer el amor de forma suave yo voy a querer tomarla dura y profundamente?

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi pense que era un ángel que venía a acabar con mi control.

 _Flashback:_

 _Era un día extrañamente bueno, había salido el sol y Tanya no estaba por ningún lado._

 _Entre a la cafetería y me encontre con Alice sentada en una mesa, que por alguna extraña razón parecía dar saltitos en su silla._

 _-Hola - dije acercándome a la mesa._

 _-Hola Ed, ¿Te enteraste?- dijo emocionada- vino una chica nueva, se llama Isabella es hija de Charlie Swan._

 _-¿Porqué te emociona tanto?_

 _-Presiento que seremos buenas amigas, me toco clase de literatura con ella y es muy agradable._

 _Alice tenía ese extraño "don"._

 _-Justo ahí viene, le pedí que se siente en la misma mesa que nosotros, ya sabes, debe ser complicado y ...- deje de escuchar a Alice en el momento en que dirigí mi mirada en Isabella._

 _Era hermosa, su rostro era un forma de corazón de tez pálida._

 _Sus labios eran rosados me incitaban a comérmelos a besos, y sus ojos eran los mas expresivos de un hermoso color chocolate._

 _Tenía puesto un pantalón que me dejaba notar sus suaves curvas y una blusa color azul que combinaba perfectamente con su piel._

 _Me quede como embobado viéndola, sintiendo crecer mi erección._

 _Sentí la necesidad de hacerla mía, de que ella me perteneciera solo a mi._

 _¿Qué demonios me pasa?, me reprendi mentalmente, intentando ocultar el problema en mis pantalones._

 _Llego a la mesa, con una hermosa sonrisa._

 _-Hola Bella- dijo Alice parándose de su sitio- te presento a Edward, Edward ella es Isabella la chica de la que te hablaba._

 _Me levante y me acerque a su mejilla a darle un beso, note que se sonrojo de forma adorable._

 _-Hola Isabella, Alice me ha hablado maravillas de ti y estaba impaciente por conocerte._

 _-Hola, llamame Bella, Isabella suena muy formal._

 _Era muy tierna e inocente, me tenía al borde._

 _Paso el tiempo y empece a cortejarla, suena anticuado pero es lo mínimo que se merecía._

 _Le pedí que sea mi novia una noche que habíamos salido a cenar, ella entre lágrimas de la emoción acepto al instante._

 _Fin flashback_

Ahora teníamos una hermosa relación en la que solo faltaba una cosa para hacerla perfecta, pero no era fácil.

Tenía miedo de hacerle daño, mi nena era virgen, lo cual me encantaba ya que sería el primero y único para ella, de eso yo me encargaría.Pero a la vez me asustaba ya que me gustaría cabalgarla por horas, venirme en su interior una y otra vez.

-Pronto amor, pronto- dije besando su frente.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola aquí estoy con una nueva historia, dejenme saber que les parece en los comentarios y pásense por mis otras historias. :3


	2. Encuentro

Bella POV

Días después de nuestro "encuentro" me encontraba en el salón de Cálculo.

-Hola Bella- dijo Alice sentándose a mi costado.

-Hola Allie- dije frustrada, el rechazo de Edwards me tenía sumamente amargada.

-¿Qué pasa Bells?- dijo riéndose- te noto frustrada.

-Pasa que Edward parece chapado a la antigua- dije con un puchero.

-Tal vez no debas preguntar y solo hacerlo- dijo.

-¿Cómo? No creo que sea buena idea violarlo

Podría funcionar...

-No Bella, solo debes hacerlo no le des tiempo de pensar y hazlo.

En ese momento entro el profesor Lenn y guardamos silencio.

OoOoOoO

Saliendo de la clase me encontré con Edward.

Siempre me deslumbra, es tan guapo, pensé mordiéndome el labio.

-Hola bebe- dice tomándome de la cintura para darme un beso suave- tenia cosas que hacer, llegue tarde a clases.

-No hay problema-dije sonriéndole- tengo clases de Interpretación, ¿me acompañas?.

-Claro- dijo tomando mi mano mientras caminábamos.

Edward tenia un pequeño defecto, le gustaba hacerle saber a todos que estábamos juntos y así nadie se acercaba, en especial los lobos, según el.

Es todo un cavernícola, pensé mientras esbozada una sonrisa.

OoOoOoO

-Aléjate Black- dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura.

-¿Qué pasa Cullen?, temes que Bella se de cuenta que soy mejor- dijo retándolo con la mirada.

Nos encontrábamos en la cafetería, Jacob se acercó y Edward como siempre está intentando ahuyentarlo.

Es un poco posesivo

-Escucha Black, no dudo que ella me prefiera a mi, me lo demuestra siempre, el problema es que la incómodas.

Me retracto es definitivamente muy posesivo.

Hasta este punto algunas personas estaban atentas a la discusión.

Esto es estúpido

-Yo me voy- dije molesta, me solté de su agarre y me dirigí a mi casillero.

-¡Bella!¡Espera!- escuche que gritaba Alice.

-¿Qué pasa enana?- dije girando hacia ella.

-Vendrás mañana de compras, ¿verdad?

Oh, no...es divertido ir de compras, pero ella y Rose se lo toman en serio.

-Alice...

-No acepto una negativa de respuesta, nos divertiremos. Además pensábamos comprar algunos conjuntos con los que puedas seducir a Edward.

Tal vez no sea mala idea.

-Esta bien, espero que Edward no sospeche- dije mordiendo mi labio.

-Tranquila Belly, verás que todo sale bien-dijo saltando- nos vemos mañana- y se fue dando saltitos.

¡Que emoción!, nótese mi sarcasmo.

Seguí caminando hacia mi casillero, en eso siento un jalón en mi cintura.

Unos fuertes brazos me arrastran a un salón vacío.

-Edward...- me interrumpe con un beso apasionado.

Una de sus manos agarra mi pierna y la pone a la altura de su cintura.

Mis manos rápidamente las dirijo a su cabello, esto es lo más lejos que hemos llegado juntos y no desaprovechare esta oportunidad.

Puedo sentir su necesidad en sus pantalones e intento moverme contra el.

Se da cuenta de mis intenciones y rompe rápidamente el beso.

-No estas molesta, ¿o si?-lo amo, pero en este momento quiero darle un golpe en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Solo era eso?, pensé que me deseabas y...

-Te deseo, pero no quiero que estés molesta conmigo nena-dijo besando mis manos, mirándome tiernamente.

Si se porta así no podré durar más tiempo molesta.

-Te portas como un cavernícola- le reclame.

-Bebe ese chucho debe saber que tu eres mía, además te pone incómoda- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y me ponía en su regazo- no debe ni de acercarse a ti.

-Pero amenazarlo no es la solución, además tu te has ocupado que todo la escuela sepan que soy tuya.

-Como me pone que digas eso- dice echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Soy toda tuya, solo tuya te pertenezco a ti- dije mientras le daba besos en el cuello.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que intentas, no?- dice mientras me levanta de su regazo.

-Puedo sentir tu ansiedad sab...

-Nuestra primera vez tiene que ser especial, en un lugar en el que no debamos callar nuestros gemidos, donde pueda tomarte sin que tenga miedo de que nos encuentren-dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Esa declaración me puso húmeda.

 _Es t_ _an sexy_

-Esta bien, tienes razón en eso.

Pronto...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo de La razón del problema, dejenme saber si les gusta en los comentarios y pasense por mis otras historias.


	3. Tentación peligrosa

**Edward POV**

Después del dichoso encuentro en la escuela me sentí afligido, me porte como un adolescente hormonal.

Bella merece más que eso, me dije.

Estaba preparando una sorpresa para nuestra primera vez, pero mi Bella no debe sospechar nada.

Estábamos en mi auto camino a su casa, mi nena tenía una mano en mi pierna derecha que deslizaba peligrosamente.

Esta acabando con mi control.

-Bella- dije entre dientes- cariño.

-¿Qué pasa bebé?tal vez debamos parar el carro y...

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración. Me tienes al borde, con cada acción tuya así sea inconsciente.

Cruzó los brazos y no me volvió a dirigir la mirada durante el recorrido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya bajo- dijo y no pude despejar la vista de su pequeño y firme trasero.

Todo mío.

Saque el libro en el que teníamos tareas, algunos lapiceros hasta que escuche sus suaves pasos.

Me quiere matar.

Apareció con una blusa blanca son mangas y un short negro.

No podía despegar la vista de sus pechos.

Camino hacía mi, con determinación en mis ojos.

-Quería ponerme más cómoda-dijo sentándose en mi regazo, coloco sus brazos en mus hombros y pego su cuerpo al mio.

Devore su boca, enrede mi lengua con la suya.

Su sabor es delicioso, podía sentir sus pezones contra mi pecho, su olor me mantenía embriagado.

Su humedad se hacía notoria y mi erección también. Dirigí mi mano hacia sus senos y los toque por encima de la ropa.

-Ah...ah-gemía en mis labios.

Despegue nuestros labios para verla, sus ojos cerrados y de sus labios salían suaves gemidos.

Toda mía, deliciosa.

Dirigí una mano a su short, moví su ropa interior y lo toque.

Suave.

-Edward...

La acaricie y agarre su clítoris suavemente.

-Mía-dije en su oído.

Intento dirigir su mano a mis pantalones, la detuve.

-No cariño, esto se trata de ti.

Sentí que se contraía en mis dedos.

-Eso bebé, correte para mi. Dámelo todo.

Y se corrió en mi mano, de mi mano probé su crema.

-Eres una delicia nena, toda tu eres exquisita.

Mi nena daba respiraciones agitadas, me miró a los ojos, note sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos a causa de los besos.

Sentí en mi miembro la necesidad de hacerle el amor. Definitivamente esto va a ser muy duro, ella no me lo deja fácil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo con un poco de lo bueno:D

 **Flor** Que bueno que te guste, saludos.

 **Carol** Si, Edward mantiene un estado de abstinencia peligroso :D Pero Bella esta ansiosa de remediar eso.

Pasense por mi otras historias.

Nos leemos.


	4. Tan cerca

Bella POV

Intento tranquilizar mi respiración, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho.

Edward me carga hasta mi habitación, me deja en la cama, baja los shorts y mis bragas. Acerca su rostro a mi intimidad.

-Necesito probarte- dice y da una pequeña lamida.

-Mmm...Edward.

Sigue lamiendo recorriendo mi coño con su lengua mientras me mira directamente a los ojos.

Es tan caliente.

Clavo mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos, el ve eso y las dirige a su cabello.

-No te hagas daño bebé.

Sus labios rodean mi clítoris y eso me descontrola.

-Edw...a.rd más, hazme tuya- digo entre gemidos.

Sigue lamiendo y besando como si la vida se le fuera en ello, me dirige una mirada llena de deseo y sonríe.

-Tu ya eres mía. Me lo demuestras siempre y tu sabes que soy tuyo.

-Mío, eres mi..ío

Noto que entre sus manos tiene su miembro, se acaricia sobre el pantalón.

-Edw..ard dejame tocarte.

Me da una lenta y larga lamida. Por un momento pienso que ignorara mi pedido pero veo que se levanta y acerca.

Aprovecho para sacar su pantalón y queda en un bóxer sexy color negro, hago que se siente y me pongo encima suyo.

Puedo sentir su polla totalmente erecta dar con mi centro húmedo y palpitante por el.

Empiezo a moverme despacio, Edward coloca sus manos en mi cintura.

-Eres tan hermosa, eres un ángel- dice entre gemidos.

-Dame más duro- digo mientras me sobo contra su polla.

Me tiende en la cama.

-Rodeame con tus piernas- dice, inmediatamente obedezco.

Siento que embiste como si estuviéramos haciendo...eso.

Me sigo moviendo contra el, estoy cerca de correrme.

-Edward no aguantare mucho.

Cierro mis ojos, no aguanto el placer que me recorre.

-Abre los ojo, mírame mientras te corres.

Sigue embistiendo duramente, se siente delicioso.

Enredamos nuestras lenguas en un beso desordenado.

-Bella- grita corriéndose en su ropa interior.

-Edw...ard- grito entre gemidos mientras tengo un orgasmo.

-Te amo nena- dice Edward.

-Yo también te amo-beso sus labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola aquí nuevo capítulo, muy Hot :D

Es la primer vez que hago esto y no se como habrá quedado.

Déjenme saber que piensan en los comentarios.

Supattinsondecullen Ya van a calmar las hormonas...por ahora. :D

Saludos.

Pásense por mi historia "Retorcido".

Nos leemos.


End file.
